


The Promise

by OIKAWAHAJIME13



Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Time Skips, possible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIKAWAHAJIME13/pseuds/OIKAWAHAJIME13
Summary: Tōru and Iwa-Chan promise to marry each other at thirty if they haven’t found anyone by that time.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042293
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Oikawa POV

The summer sun beat down on the shoulders of the two boys sitting on the bank of the steam in the woods behind their houses. It had become their daily tradition-catching bugs in the stream for an hour befor going home to watch shows about aliens. Neither boy liked the others activity but because they were best friends. Today through, eight year old Iwaizumi was going to make seven year old Oikawa a promise: 

“Hey Tōru,” he said, pulling the other boy out of his day dreams. 

“Is it time to go yet, Iwa-Chan?” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Not yet, dummy. I got something to say.” 

Oikawa sat up and looked over at his friend because very rarely did the other boy have something urgent to say.

“I’m listening, Iwa.” 

Taking a deep breath, Iwaimi said, “if you don’t have a wife by 30, let’s marry each other, okay?”

“But Iwa-chan, what if you have a wife?” 

“Tōru, I ain’t never gonna marry a girl.”

——

13 year old Oikawa reminds Iwaizumi of that promise as they spend a warm summer evening laying on a blanket in the park, watching a meteor shower. 

“Hey Iwa-chan, you only have 17 more years to find a wife or you have to marry me.” 

“Ugh, I don’t know which would be worse—a wife or you.” 

“So mean, Iwa-chan.” 

——

18 year old Oikawa hugs his best friend goodbye at the airport. One of them is going to Argentina, the other to California. 

“Maybe you’ll find a nice blond American wife, Iwa-chan.” 

“Cállete, Shittykawa.” 

——

21 year old Iwaizumi introduces Oikawa to his girlfriend when he visits during spring break. 

“Iwa-chan, will she be the one you break the promise for?” 

“No, this is just for fun but we both agreed that we wouldn’t do long distance.” 

“That might be the least romantic thing I’ve ever heard, Iwa-chan.” 

——

24 year old Oikawa kisses 25 year old Iwaizumi on his birthday.

Oikawa really liked how Hajime’s lips tasted on his but then he remembered that Hajime won’t do long distance relationships. 

He brushes it off as a birthday tradition. 

——

27 year old Oikawa calls to tell Iwa-Chan the news. 

“Iwa-Chan, Matias proposed tonight!” 

“That’s fantastic, Tōru. What did you say?” 

“I said yes.”

—

28 year old Oikawa breaks off his engagement a month before the wedding. He shows up drunk as a skunk at Iwaizumi’s apartment in Tokyo. 

“I couldn’t do it, Iwa-chan. He was a great guy but he’s not you.” 

“Shittykawa, what the hell are you talking about?”

“You said at 30. That we would get married when we turned 30. That’s what I want.” 

“Oikawa, that was twenty years ago. You haven’t been waiting for me all this time, have you?” 

“Yes! I love you, Hajime. I love you, I am in love with you.”

“Tōru, I-“ 

The look on Hajime’s face told him everything he needed to know. His best friend did not feel the same way. 

He turned around and talked out of the apartment building, ignoring Hajime’s calls for him to come back. 

—- 

Today was Oikawa Tōru’s 30th birthday. His teammates were throwing him a party later but the one person he wanted to see was the one person he hadn’t talked to in almost two years. 

He had walked out of Iwaizumi’s apartment that night two years ago and never looked back. He gone to his sisters house and cried out his broken heart for three days before he began to put himself back together. 

With the promise of marrying Hajime completely off the table, Oikawa has finally learned to live and love himself.

A knock rattled his front door.

Oikawa opened it and there stood Iwaizumi in a black tux, holding out a yellow rose with red tips, the symbol of both friendship and falling in love.

“Iwa-“ 

“Happy 30th birthday, Tōru.”


	2. Iwaizumi POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi’s POV

The summer sun beat down on the shoulders of the two boys sitting on the bank of the steam in the woods behind their houses. It had become their daily tradition-catching bugs in the stream for an hour before going home to watch shows about aliens. Neither boy liked the others activity but because they were best friends. Today through, eight year old Iwaizumi was going to make seven year old Oikawa a promise: 

“Hey Tōru, if you don’t have a wife by 30, let’s marry each other, okay?”

“But Iwa-chan, what if you have a wife?” 

“Tōru, I ain’t never gonna marry a girl.”

——

Iwaizumi is 13 years old when Oikawa reminds him of the promise as they sit in the park watching a meteor shower, an annual event for them.

When Oikawa tells him he only has 17 years to find someone, he says, “Ugh, I don’t know which would be worse—a wife or you.” 

But honestly, he’s already found his person. 

——

18 year old Iwaizumi is hugged by his best friend at the airport and told that he should find a nice blond American to date. 

“Cállete, Shittykawa.” 

Hasn’t Oikawa realized that Iwaizumi prefers brunettes with deep brown eyes? 

——

21 year old Iwaizumi asks a friend to pretend to be his girlfriend during his best friend’s visit. It’s self-preservation. Oikawa talks about all the men and women he’s dated and Iwaizumi longs for the one person who won’t take his feelings seriously. 

“Iwa-chan, will she be the one you break the promise for?” 

“No, this is nice but we both agreed that we wouldn’t do long distance.” 

“That might be the least romantic thing I’ve ever heard, Iwa-chan.” 

——

25 year old Iwaizumi was kissed by Oikawa on his birthday. It was perfect. He had dreamed about this moment for 17 years. Would they finally get togeth-

But then Oikawa brushed it off as a birthday tradition in Argentina and went about his business. 

Iwaizumi guessed it hadn’t meant as much to Oikawa as it did to him. 

——

When 27 year old Oikawa calls to tell Iwaizumi the news, his heart stops. 

“Iwa-Chan, Matias proposed tonight!” 

Lie. Lie. Lie. 

“That’s fantastic, Tōru. What did you say?” 

“I said yes.”

Game over.. 

——

28 year old Iwaizumi doesn’t realize that 28 year old Oikawa broke off his engagement until he shows up drunk as a skunk at Iwaizumi’s apartment in Tokyo. 

“I couldn’t do it, Iwa-chan. He was a great guy but he’s not you.” 

“Shittykawa, what the hell are you talking about?”

“You said at 30. That we would get married when we turned 30. That’s what I want.” 

“Oikawa, that was twenty years ago. You haven’t been waiting for me all this time, have you?” 

“Yes! I love you, Hajime. I love you, I love you.”

“Tōru, I-“ 

Iwaizumi froze. Overwhelmed. This was it. This was the moment. 

But now Oikawa was turning away, walking quickly down the hallway and out the front door. Why? What? 

“Tōru,” he shouted, hoping Oikawa would turn back, “I love you too!” 

But Oikawa just kept walking.

—- 

Today was Oikawa Tōru’s 30th birthday. Iwaizumi was sitting in his hotel room about a mile from Oikawa’s house. When Oikawa had walked out of Iwaizumi’s apartment that night two years ago, he’d never looked back. Communication became stilted and daily texts turned to bimonthly talks about a game or the weather. 

Iwaizumi had found out from Oikawa’s sister that Shittykawa was under the impression that Iwaizumi had rejected him. The idiot. But Oikawa needed his time so Iwaizumi had given him until today, his 30th birthday. 

It was go time. He decided to walk as a way to calm his nerves, making sure to stop at the florist he had spotted yesterday to grab the rose. 

And then he was there. Knocking on the front door. 

Oikawa opened it and Iwaizumi felt his heart soar. His love looked good in his sweats, faded Aoba Johsai shirts, messy hair and glasses perched on his nose. 

The confusion was very evident on Oikawa’s face. Time to put the idiot out of his misery. 

“Iwa-“ 

“Happy 30th birthday, Tōru,” Iwaizumi said holding out the rose. 

Oikawa’s jaw dropped. Ah, the speechless reaction, perfect.

“Tōru, you never let me finish last time so shut up and listen. I love you. I have loved you for 22 years but I’d like the chance to fall in love with you. I promised I’d marry you on your 30th birthday so here I am offering myself to you as a husband and a partner. What do you say, Tōru, will you marry me?” 

A dozen emotions passed across Oikawa’s face before Iwaizumi suddenly found himself with an armful of Tōru. 

“Yes, Hajime, yes I’ll marry you,” Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi’s shoulder where his face was currently buried. 

Iwaizumi grinned. Promise fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated. Follow me on Twitter @bcain171 for drabbles like this.


End file.
